El honor del tigre
by Rei's pride authors
Summary: únete! autores como Akire777 Celen Marinaiden Hikaru chan, Kaei Kon, NeKot, Radko, Zhena Hik y más en un Fic para defender a Rei Kon! más info adentro o en profile KaixRei ¡cap 4 de NeKoT up! lemmon!, cap sig de Celen Marinaiden!
1. Chapter 1

**El Honor del Tigre**

Disclaimer: a nosotros no nos pertenece beyblade!

pairings: KaixRei y demás que vayamos inventando!

Warining: M o sea lemmon y demás!

Summary: Rei navegando por el internet se da cuenta que algunas personas lo están confundiendo con chica y le llaman "ámbar" por lo tanto decide iniciar una campaña para recuperar si digindad

Notas: ver profile por favor NO SE ADMITEN FLAMES si estás a favor de feminizar al neko por favor abandona... gracias

**Cap 1 ¡Mi nombre es Rei!**

by: Kaei Kon

* * *

Solo en la alcoba que compartía con Kai dedicaba su tiempo libre a navegar por la red, la verdad era un tiempo de esparcimiento bastante agradable, la comida ya estaba hecha y la casa en orden. Ya había terminado de revisar sus correos, que en verdad no eran muchos, casi nadie tenía su dirección.- miró en la parte inferior derecha el reloj en red y notó que aún tenía cerca de una hora antes de que el estómago de Takao mandara por alimentos así que decidió revisar los mensajes que había en el foro dedicado a su equipo y de paso darle un gusto a su ego al ver su sección de fans que francamente no había visitado en un largo, largo tiempo.

Siempre había sido placentero visitar esa sección, había más de una idolatrándole a kilómetros, y bueno ¿a quién no le agrada que le digan que es perfecto y que mueren por uno?

Click tras click veía cada uno de los mensajes hasta que...

- KYAAAAAAAA!

Su grito resonó por toda la casa que los G-revolution compartían.- Takao y Max que se encontraban perdiendo el tiempo en algún juego de video se preocuparon en apagar primero la consola. el primero en irrumpir en la alcoba fue el mismo Kai que abrió la puerta con semejante fuerza que casi cae parea ingresar, al moverse para encarar a Rei se encontró con que el chino tenía fija su vista en el monitor con un gracioso tic en el ojo y una expresión de incredulidad que mantuvo extrañado al soviético por un par de segundos

- ¿Qué!

- A-A-Ámbar –balbuceó con la mirada perdida en el monitor-

- ¿Ámbar?

Kai miró él mismo la pantalla en busca de lo que había dejado a Rei en semejante estado; nada que no fuera la molesta e inútil página de "fans" al parecer Rei estaba revisando las conversaciones que un grupo de chicas tenían y... al llegar a cierto punto entendió el shock de Rei.

_"Pues Ámbar no creo que se haya puesto a entrenar estos días, en el último juego que tuvieron estuvo a punto de perder"_ decía un post y le seguían más

_"xxx responde: _

_tienes razón ella debería ponerle más atención a Drigger aunque seguramente Kai no la deja entrenar mucho, tal vez teme que se lastime _

_"xxx responde: _

_tienen razón, Kai la debe proteger mucho¿no piensan que debe ser muy difícil mantener a ámbar a su lado?" _

_"xxx responde:..." _

y la conversación seguía y seguía el mismo rumbo, Kai había terminado de igual modo idiotizado frente al monitor con el mismo y gracioso tic en el ojo, simplemente era INAUDITO ¿qué había pasado ahí?

Después de un rato el resto de los G-revolution entraron con cautela en la habitación, Max por delante siendo empujado por Takao y el jefe, el trío sabía perfectamente que si había algo molestara a su capitán era que entraran a su alcoba cuando ambos estaban ahí, pero el grito de Rei había sido demasiado, claro habían puesto de escudo al pobre de Max que sabían no desesperaba tanto a Kai. Sin embargo, los tres se acercaron cautelosamente a la pareja que no despegaba un segundo su vista del computador.

Max fue el primero en leer lo que había en este e inmediatamente su vista viajó a Kai, pues sabía perfectamente que un asunto así no le caería nada en gracia al ruso.

Luego se acercaron Takao y Kyo, este último al leer, por cierto más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los presentes hubieran podido, se llevó una mano a la boca, cosa normal en él que todo le parecía demasiado grande, solo que en esta ocasión, lo era.- sin embargo... Takao...

- ¿Qué?. ¿Quién es Ámbar? Que yo recuerde no tenemos a ninguna chica en el equipo ¿qué les pasa a esas? Además si fuera tan débil como dicen, señor amargado la hubiera echado del equipo antes de parpadear...

- ¡Están hablando de mí, estúpido! –gritó Rei de repente saliendo del transe, y comenzó a pasearse por la alcoba como verdadero tigre enjaulado- ¡cómo es posible! Esto no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser... –se subió y bajo de la cama, entró al baño azotando la puerta y después de unos segundos volvió a salir ahora hablando rápido y en chino cosas que a ningún miembro del equipo se le hacían comprensibles-

- ¡Cálmate Rei, va a darte un ataque!

- Mírame Max, -le dijo y le tomó de los hombros- ¿acaso parezco una chica?

Max lo miró largamente hasta que un suspiro derrotado salió de sus labios

- Ciertamente no Rei, aunque tienes que admitir que de lejos, con el cabello suelo y quién no te halla escuchado hablar...

- ¿Qué el cabello largo te hace chica? Takao también lo tiene y no dicen eso de él

- Bueno en verdad Ta-chan no sería una mujer muy atractiva –dijo escondiendo una risa detrás de sus dedos mientras Kinomiya inflaba las mejillas de manera infantil- además, él no se mueve como un gato.

- ¡Soy un nekojin, no puedo evitarlo!

- ¡Lo sabemos, lo sabemos! No tienes porque enfadarte, además cuando haces eso sí das miedo –dijo mientras miraba alternadamente el suelo y los ojos de Rei, sus pupilas se habían afilado y sus colmillos se mostraban en amenazante modo- ya cálmate, ni que fuera verdad.

- Max tiene un punto. –dijo el jefe-

- ¿y que se supone que haga?. ¿qué lo ignore? Seguramente se haría más y más grande esto.

- Sin mencionar que dicen también cosas de Kai

Todos voltearon a mirar a su pasmado líder que no podía despegar su vista de aquel aparato.- Rei colocó una mano en el hombro de su capitán, quién lentamente giró para verle mientras esa expresión no se alejaba de su rostro, y peor aún, los comentarios seguían bailando en su cabeza "_Kai debe ser delicado con ámbar" "Kai debe ser tan cariñoso" "de seguro Kai le lleva flores" _Reaccionó un poco y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por su fleco mientras sus puños se cerraban fuertemente a la vez que sus hombros temblaban por el esfuerzo.- levantó una mano y lentamente fue empujando el computador hasta que calló del escritorio provocando que la pantalla se estrellara.

Levantó su rostro y logro que todos los chicos, dieran un paso atrás, sus ojos escarlata resplandecían con aquel brillo peligroso que todos conocían, cualquiera diría que estaba planeando la muerte de alguien, una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- ¿Kai? Kai no es para tanto, por lo menos a ti no te cambian el sexo jajajaja –rió inoportunamente el nipón-

- ¿Rei? –dijo al fin-

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te gustaría un viaje a Rusia? –preguntó aún con medio rostro ensombrecido por la ira y sin mirar exactamente al chino-

- ¿a Rusia?. ¿Si no lo has notado tengo un problema aquí!. ¡a estas niñas no les importa pisotear mi dignidad!

- En la abadía tenemos un sistema de computadoras más sofisticado –contestó ahora con una maléfica sonrisa dibujada en los labios lo que causó que Max, Takao y el jefe dieran otro paso en retroceso- Podemos hacer eso o podemos visitar las oficinas de la BBA para saber quién es el moderador de esto –dijo apuntando al ahora cacharro inservible que una vez fue la computadora- y cuando lo averigüe yo mismo me encargaré de hacerle entender un par de cosas

- No hay porqué jugarle al terrorista Kai –apuntó el jefe-

- Además con solo verte de seguro se muere

- ¡Takao!

- Como quieras –respondió Rei- el asunto es que tengo que desmentir semejante cosa¿me pregunto como empezó?

- Pues... hubiera podido descubrirlo si me daban una hora –apuntó el jefe- pero ahora sin monitor... y Dizzy está algo ocupada actualizando sus blades como para ponernos en algo sin importancia.

- ¡SIN IMPORTANCIA! –gritaron Kai y Rei al unísono-

- ¿Te parece sin importancia que me quieran volver chica¿qué te parecería que te pusiera una falda yo, eh!

- Pero..

- Además quién dice que yo he sido así con Rei o ámbar o como se llame

- Pero..

- En que momento me has visto por ahí comportándome como una chica

- Pues...

- ¡NO ES SIN IMPORTANCIA!

El jefe se dio por vencido ante tal discusión.

"Lee va a burlarse de mí el resto del año" pensaba Rei mientras acomodaba la mesa para que pudieran comer, aunque francamente tenía más ganas de meterse bajo las mantas de su cama y morir de vergüenza "de algún modo pensé que algo así iba a pasar" desde que la relación de él y Kai se había descubierto Rei había estado temiendo que las cosas fueran para mal. Pesó de todo pero jamás que llegaran a tanto "oh y no solo Lee, Mao y los demás sin mencionar al maestro Tao, ya puedo escucharlos "oh Rei si siempre he dicho que pareces una gatita" decía mientras fingía bastante mal un tono chillón "No le dije a Mao que te cuidabas el cabello más que ella" ahora intentaba imitar el bajo tono de Lee "oh Rei tienes que estar de acuerdo con como eres como la larva que se convierte en mariposa" ahora dijo imitando al maestro Tao como siempre diciendo algo totalmente incomprensible y fuera de lugar.

Kai entraba en ese momento en el comedor con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano y una expresión bastante enfadada, "¿Qué ya te volviste loco también?" comentó el soviético obteniendo una mirada amenazante y peligrosa del joven tigre. además el gesto de enojo era acompañado por uno de fastidio... se colocó el auricular sobre la oreja y después de rodar los ojos lo dejó en la mesa.

"¿Pasa algo?" Kai lo miró por un momento y presionó el botón del altavoz "JAJAJAJAJAJA ya me lo imaginaba JAJAJAJAJA Ono nactol'ko shutka! JA" y Kai volvió a dejar en silencio la comunicación

- ¿Era Tala verdad?

- Da

- ¿Le comentaste?

- Da

- Veo que no se lo tomó del modo que querías

- Es un estúpido, y de seguro ahora tendré que aguantar a Kuznetsov también, En verdad no puedo ver de donde sacaron semejante idea

- Esto es horrible Kai

- Dímelo a mí

- ¿Qué te lo diga a ti!. ¡Soy una chica¡Seré el hazme reír de la aldea!

- Sin mencionar el del equipo

- ¡Kai!

- Bueno, ya.

* * *

TBC

Recuerden que si quieren pueden participar dejen un Rev o mandennos un mail!


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Kinder, Radko der Furry reportándose. Es para mí un honor darle continuidad a este noble proyecto, en defensa del honor y la hombría de nuestro aclamado y hermoso Tigre, Rei Kon. Rei ha sido, es y siempre será niño. Punkt. Bueno, los dejo con mi colaboración para este proyecto, así como los invito a que esperen y lean las subsecuentes colaboraciones de los demás participantes, autores de renombre y calidad en esta sección de 2: Recuerdos y motivos del Tigre en el dulce camino a Moscú.

_**Autor: Radko.**_

_**««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««**_

El moderno y poderosísimo jet privado en que Kai y Rei viajaban rumbo a Moscú había salido del hangar privado de los Hiwattari, en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo. Era de noche. Los dos chicos se encontraban en ese momento en uno de los dos pequeños pero confortables camarotes de la aeronave, descansando y reflexionando acerca de la infamia que en internet se había perpetrado contra el indignado chico chino. Kai estaba recostado con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y Rei se encontraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba a través de la ventanilla.

—¡Ya, No te mortifiques tanto por eso —sugirió Kai, sonriendo algo divertido al notar el ceño fruncido y el obvio enfado en Rei.

—¡Cómo quieres que no me mortifique! —Protestó Rei ante la sugerencia—. ¡Mi honor, mi reputación y mi... identidad están en juego, ¡Cómo diablos se atreven!

—¿Uh, ¿Tu identidad dices?

—Sí... bueno, no respecto a mí —agachó Rei la mirada—, sino a la gente.

—A todo mundo le consta que eres niño —afirmó el ruso—. No te preocupes por eso.

—Sí... pero no quiero que vayan a pensar que soy alguna clase de asqueroso trasvesti o algo por el estilo.

—¡Jé! —Sonrió Kai divertidamente.

—¡Hmf! —Protestó el chino—, ¡No te burles! Además, a ti también te afecta esta locura.

—Es cierto. No quiero que lo nuestro se haga publico... ¡Esas malditas empiezan a sospechar!

Y no sólo ellas (las que propagaron el rumor), sospechaban de la relación entre Kai y Rei, sino todo el mundo. Pero a pesar de eso, la reputación de Rei sí estaba en juego a causa de esa... fantasiosa, perniciosa, depravada e irreverente afirmación-suposición de que Rei era o debería ser mujer. Es por eso que debían encontrar al o a los culpables de ese rumor y hacerles pagar por su atrevimiento y ofensa.

—Dejemos de pensar en eso por un rato —sugirió Kai—, ¿Qué tal si mejor vienes par acá conmigo, eh? —Sugirió sensualmente. Rei se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, para aproximarse hasta la pequeña cama y recostarse al lado de su líder y novio.

—Gracias por ayudarme con esto, Kai —agradeció el chino mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su chico.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Pero... he notado que esto te afecta demasiado, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno... —dijo Rei. Comenzó a sonrojarse y a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos—. Todo se remonta a cuando yo era muy chico...

—¿Ah sí? —Preguntó Kai sugerentemente, invitándolo a que contara su historia.

—Sí, desde chico me dejaban el cabello largo, y los demás niños me decían que parecía niña por traerlo así.

—¡Vaya, ¡Qué estúpidos!

—Sí, y luego cuando unas niñas me invitaron a jugar con ellas... yo era muy chico —comentó nervioso y algo avergonzado— me vistieron de niña... yo traté de oponer resistencia, pero sólo tenía cuatro años y ellas ya eran más grandes que yo... y bueno, todos los que me veían pensaban que yo era una niña, decían que era las más bonita de todas...

—¡Vaya, eso sí que debe ser traumático! —Exclamó el ruso.

—Lo peor de todo, es que la gente del pueblo empezó a decir que yo era una clase de... chico raro o afeminado.

—¡Diablos!

—Y fue peor después, sus rumores aumentaron cuando me interesé por la cocina y pasaba mucho de mi tiempo cocinando junto con las demás mujeres del pueblo. Todos afirmaban que yo era una niña, o que sino, al menos debería serlo, ya que mis platillos eran los mejores de todo el pueblo.

—Sí, no hay duda de que eres un gran cocinero.

—Sus rumores y burlas habían llegado al límite de mi paciencia, pero todo se calmó un poco cuando yo tenía doce años, en un festival del pueblo, un tipo trató de propasarse conmigo y lo golpeé, a él y a sus amigos.

—¡Vaya, ¿Cómo estuvo eso? —Preguntó Kai sorprendido.

—Sí, yo estaba mesereando. Y al pasar por una mesa, un asqueroso tipo ebrio tuvo la osadía de manosearme el trasero, a la vez que me decía "ven conmigo, niño bonito. Eres mejor y más hermoso que cualquier puta chica de este inmundo pueblo". Yo me sorprendí muchísimo, y más cuando el tipo seguía agarrándome y apretándome fuertemente el... trasero —comentó avergonzadamente—. No pude soportarlo más, y con todas mis fuerzas lo golpeé con la charola en la cabeza.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que estuvo bueno! —Exclamó el ruso. Rei prosiguió su historia.

—Lo dejé inconsciente. Y sus tres amigos que estaban junto a él se levantaron de las sillas y avanzaron contra mí para tratar de vengarlo. No tuve otra opción que defenderme, por fortuna yo sé Kung-Fu, y los fui dejando fuera de combate uno a uno. Toda la gentuza del pueblo presenciaba sorprendida el espectáculo, nunca se imaginaron que yo peleara Kung-Fu tan bien. Yo estaba furioso y una vez que acabé con ellos grité: ¡Yo no soy una niña ni ningún raro ni afeminado, que les quede bien claro eso, malditos cerdos asquerosos!

—¡Sorprendente! —Exclamó nuevamente Kai.

—Y pues, todo pareció calmarse a partir de entonces. Sólo me quedaba lidiar con los estúpidos de mi equipo. Lee, Kevin y Gari seguían burlándose de mí, debido a mi cabello... y según ellos, a mis delicados movimientos.

—Sí, respecto a tu cabello —dijo Kai—, yo creo que lo que tenían era envidia. Kevin y Lee también tienen el cabello largo, pero de ninguna manera es tan perfecto y hermoso como el tuyo —le dijo mientras se lo acariciaba—. El de ellos más bien parecen sucias y asquerosas crines de mula, ¡Especialmente el de Lee! —Comentó divertidamente. Rei sonrió complacido—. Y respecto a tus movimientos, eres un Neko-Jin, eres igual de sigiloso que un felino.

—¡Pero ellos también son Neko-Jin! —Exclamó el chino—. Y sus movimientos no son... delicados.

—Más bien parecen engendros salvajes e inmundos que Neko-Jin —dijo el ruso—. Será por eso que no son delicados. Tú eres especial, ¡Bastante especial!

—Y una vez me peleé con Lee también.

—¿Por lo mismo?

—Sí... de hecho, fue por algo peor.

—A ver, cuéntame...

—Yo tenía trece años esa vez, él ya tenía catorce, tú sabes, la edad en la que empiezan a hervir las hormonas y la calentura se hace más intensa. Un día fuimos los dos a pescar, el se recostó en el pasto y pude notar que estaba erecto. Entonces me dijo: "¿No se te antoja, niña?", Mientras señalaba su erección. Yo lo maldije, indignado. Él rió. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos pescando, pude notar que él estaba bastante agitado, y que no me quitaba los ojos de encima de... mi trasero. Ya cuando regresábamos a la aldea, él me abrazó por detrás, me derribó y comenzó a frotar intensamente su asquerosa entrepierna contra mi trasero. Como pude me liberé de él y le puse una golpiza. Él juró vengarse pero nunca lo consiguió.

—¡Maldito cerdo! —Exclamó Kai indignado— ¡Voy a matarlo cuando lo vea!

—Sí... —afirmó Rei desalentadamente—. Han sido tantas cosas de esas a lo largo de mi infancia, estoy harto de todo eso. Y ahora me salen con esta idiotez en el internet... es por eso que me afecta tanto, como tú dices.

—Sí, pero, ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de eso por un momento, eh? —Comentó Kai sensualmente, abrazándolo más fuerte e intensificando su contacto con él. Rei sonrió complacido y dio un suave beso a la mejilla de su chico.

Kai comenzó entonces a besar con ansiedad el cuello de Rei, éste gemía complacido en respuesta, a la vez que aumentaban las caricias en ambos. Kai llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna del chico chino, y comenzó a acariciarla suave e intensamente a la vez. Pronto la erección se hizo presente en Rei.

—¿Lo ves? —Preguntó el ruso sonriendo divertido—. Eres un niño —dijo mientras tomaba el erecto miembro de Rei, quien sonrió complacido.

De igual manera Rei comenzó a acariciar los genitales de Kai, ambos estaban tan enardecidos en ese momento. Poco a poco fueron deshaciéndose de sus ropas, para quedar completamente desnudos.

Se abrazaron, Kai estaba encima de Rei. El contacto de sus jóvenes, suaves, cálidas y perfectas pieles los enloquecía, también estaban besándose ávidamente en la boca. Kai inició después un recorrido de besos a través del cuerpo de Rei: la boca, la barbilla, el cuello, el pecho... donde se entretuvo un buen rato jugueteando con su lengua en los perfectos y hermosos pezones del chico chino, mordiéndoselos también en ocasiones, haciéndolo gemir y agitarse de placer. Prosiguió después con su recorrido, esta vez a través del perfecto abdomen del chico chino, lo cual le produjo cosquillas y un placentero escalofrío. Pronto llegó Kai al bajo vientre, y sin poder evitarlo, a la entrepierna...

—¡Definitivamente eres un chico! —Dijo Kai contemplando la palpitante erección de Rei—. ¡Y un chico magnífico!

El chico ruso comenzó a acariciar la hombría de Rei, quien suspiraba, gemía y se retorcía de delicioso placer al experimentar esa sensación, al sentir los suaves dedos y mano del chico ruso. Kai le frotaba el miembro, a la vez que jugueteaba con los suaves testículos de su chico, aumentando el placer que éste sentía.

Después de un rato de jugueteo, Kai se metió la hombría de Rei en la boca. El chico chino pareció ascender al paraíso al sentirlo, y más cuando Kai comenzó a succionarlo suavemente, a acariciarlo con la lengua y a subir y bajar con su boca entera. El chico chino no cabía de placer en esos momentos.

Entonces Rei interrumpió la maniobra de Kai, para acercársele él a su entrepierna y comenzar a succionarle su enorme y erecto miembro. El chico ruso cerró los ojos y suspiró complacido. Fueron largos y deliciosos minutos en los que Rei complacía con su boca a la hombría de Kai.

Momentos después, Kai recostó a Rei boca arriba, para poder recostársele encima. Se unieron entonces en un desesperado y fortísimo abrazo, a la vez que sus bocas se fundían en un prolongado, jugoso y delicioso beso. Los erectos, candentes, palpitantes y lubricados miembros de ambos hicieron contacto, cubriendo el de Kai por completo él de Rei. Pronto empezaron a frotarlos uno contra otro, estando Kai y Rei abrazándose y besándose a la vez. La sensación era maravillosamente única. Largos minutos estuvieron así, frotando sus lubricadas hombrías mutuamente y una contra otra. Al cabo de un rato la sensación orgásmica comenzó a propagarse a través de los hermosos cuerpos de esos chicos, para culminar en cada uno después, con un torrente de semen que inundó los vientres de ambos, la culminante expresión de la hombría y masculinidad de _ambos_.

Siguieron abrazados después de haber culminado. Se asearon y después volvieron a abrazarse, aún desnudos. Cayeron en un delicioso sueño, durmieron abrazados durante algunos minutos.

Su descanso fue interrumpido por el hablar del capitán del jet privado a través de los altavoces de la nave, "estimados pasajeros, es para mí un placer informarles que hemos llegado a Moscú. Pronto iniciaremos el aterrizaje, por favor tomen asiento y abróchense los cinturones".

El moderno transporte aterrizó sin ningún contratiempo en la pista del hangar privado Hiwattari, pero esta vez en el del aeropuerto internacional de Moscú. Kai y Rei descendieron. Un empleado de la corporación los saludó y los guió después hasta un moderno y sofisticado helicóptero, de color negro. Rei admiraba azorado todos los medios que Kai tenía a su disposición. Los chicos abordaron al helicóptero e inmediatamente la máquina inició con el giro de sus poderosas hélices. Levantó el vuelo y ajustó la dirección a su destino. En pocos minutos, los chicos avistaron la enorme y sombría construcción a la cual se dirigían. El helicóptero comenzó a descender y aterrizó justo en el centro de la explanada principal de la tétrica y tristemente célebre Abadía Balkov.

Por fin habían llegado a su destino. Era hora de encarar a los Neoborg y seguir adelante con sus planes para limpiar el honor del joven y hermoso tigre chino.

_«Continúa...»_

_**»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**_

_¿Y bien, qué les ha parecido? Espero (esperamos, todos los implicados en este proyecto) ansiosos por sus reviews._

¿Por qué me decidí a participar en este proyecto? En primera, por expresar mi punto de vista, ya que no estoy de acuerdo en que se "feminice" a Rei (más no que sea uke, aclaro, lol), además de que estoy en contra de cualquier clase de travestismo. ¡Eso es inmundo, por Dios!

_Y en segunda y quizá la razón más importante, este es el primer proyecto 'interactivo' en el que decido participar, y lo hago de buena manera, ya que se trata de un fin aceptable, que es crear y contar una historia 'decente' en base a la colaboración de varios autores, a diferencia de otros 'fics interactivos' donde los participantes sólo hacen... pendejada y locura y media, y lo peor de todo, es que... ¡me han hecho partícipe de esas aberraciones sin estar enterado de ello, y mucho menos sin haber dado mi autorización para aparecer yo o algunos de mis personajes originales en esas monstruosidades! Es lamentable que se aprovechen de mi nombre, historias (y si me permiten decirlo, ya que me lo he ganado a base de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo), prestigio sin que yo lo autorice o esté enterado, para sacar provecho y tratar de ganar lectores, quienes a veces se van con la finta de que yo 'realmente' decidí aparecer en... esas cosas. Nada más alejado de la realidad._

_Así que ya lo saben, ¡más respeto, por favor! (lol). Espero que lean y sigan atentamente este proyecto._

_Ayer fui a cenar a un buffette de comida china. ¡Y no saben, Pinches chinos me trataron chido, como si fuera yo un importante ejecutivo de negocios (lol, sería que era el único cliente a esa ahora) y pues, la atención fue magnífica, los propietarios (chinos auténticos, lol) se desvivían llevándome platillo tras platillo y preparando al instante todo lo que yo les pedía, todo por un mismo precio. Jé! Nadamás faltó que me mandaran a un hermoso uke chino (Rei xD) de mesero para agarrarle las nalgas! X3 LOL! Así que ya lo saben, si alguna vez vienen a Guadalajara no duden en visitar el Wen Tao (y no es publicidad, sólo una sincera recomendación lol)._

_Es todo por el momento. ¡Dejen reviews!_

_Auf Wiedersehen!_


	3. Chapter 3

**El Honor del Tigre**

Disclaimer: a nosotros no nos pertenece Beyblade! De ser a si ya hubiésemos demandado! XD

pairings: KaixRei, BryanxTala y demás que vayamos inventando!

Warining: M o sea lemmon y demás!

Summary: Rei navegando por el internet se da cuenta que algunas personas lo están confundiendo con chica y le llaman "ámbar" por lo tanto decide iniciar una campaña para recuperar si dignidad.

**_Notas: ver profile por favor, NO SE ADMITEN FLAMES si estás a favor de feminizar al neko por favor abandona... gracias _**

**_¡Hai Hai!_** Me siento honrada en poder defender a mi querido Rei, y sobre todo que este es la primera vez que escribo un fic, ya que mis 'trabajos' anteriores eran solo de traducción. Se que no estoy a la altura de mis compañeros autores, pero espero no defraudarlos ya que le puse muchas ganas! Disfruten!

**Cap 3. ¡Link's 2,3,4! **

by: Akire777

Abadía Balkov, 2:37 p.m.

Bajaron rápidamente del jet, y se apresuraron a entrar a la enorme abadía, para empezar de una buena vez la búsqueda del culpable de tan irrazonable idea. Debían limpiar el nombre de Rei a como diera lugar, y entre mas pronto empezaran mejor.

Caminaron por los enormes pasillos del claustro con el fin de ir al laboratorio de computo del lugar, donde había comentado Kai, tenían una de las maquinas mas sofisticadas del mundo. Y con la que seguro encontrarían algo de utilidad con que pudieran localizar al culpable de la difamación de la que el chino era objeto.

− Oye Kai¿y para que llamaste a Tala y a Bryan? ellos no tenían por que enterarse − Le reclamo Rei al recordar que Kai les llamo desde Japón.

− No te erizes Kot, aunque no lo creas, era necesario. − Le dijo Kai mientras se acercaba y le daba un suave beso en los labios para tranquilizarlo. − Tenia que decirle a Tala que limpiara el lugar. −

− ¿Limpiara¿Kai, que no habías dicho que era una computadora con ultima tecnología? − Pregunto Rei.

− Y lo es, pero aun conservamos muchas terminales antiguas. −

− ¿Qué tan antiguas? − Pregunto algo dudoso Rei de que tan 'primitivas' fueran las computadoras.

Kai no respondió, ya que en ese momento abría la puerta de acceso al lugar. Y abriendo los ojos como platos no pudo más que sorprenderse ante lo que veía.

− ¿QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ! − Grito encolerizado Kai.

− Ah! Hola Kai, Rei, veo que les agrada lo que hice con todos esos artilugios medievales que estaban aquí. − Dijo un Tala todo cubierto de cables.

− ¡Creo haberte dicho que te deshicieras de todo lo viejo que había en este lugar! − Reclamo bastante enojado Kai.

− ¡Y eso hice¡¡Que no ves que quite todo lo viejo! − Grito ya molesto Tala señalando el toda la habitación.

− ¡Si, y vaciaste todo el maldito lugar! − Aulló aun más fuerte Kai.

− ¿Y que querías que hiciera? Todo aquí es más que viejo que el mismo Voltaire. −

− ¡Oye¡El único que puede insultar al viejo soy yo! −

Los dos seguían discutiendo mientras Rei no podía más que cerrar los ojos y tratar de que ese tic en el ojo no fuera permanente. Pero detrás de el se abrió de nuevo la puerta, dejando entrar al ruso de ojos y cabello lavanda.

− ¿Y bien¿Por que pelean ahora esos dos? − Pregunto Bryan a Rei.

− Tala vació el laboratorio de cómputo. − Le dijo Rei aun con los ojos cerrados y el tic de su ojo aun más grande que antes.

− Oh, ya veo. ¿Pero que no se supone que esta chatarra dejo de funcionar hace mas de tres años? − Menciono Bryan mirando una esquina del lugar, llena de lo que parecían ser monitores, tarjetas y cables, de las supuestas computadoras. − Además, el computador que necesita Kai esta en otro lugar. −

− ¿COMO? − Exclamo Rei ya bastante desesperado. − ¡Entonces donde esta el maldito aparato! −

− Esta al otro lado de la abadía. − Dijo tranquilamente Bryan ignorando el enfado del kot.

− De acuerdo. Entonces apresurémonos, ya quiero terminar con esto. − Volteo hacia Kai, solo para encontrarlo riñendo con el pelirrojo, Tala tenia a Kai sujeto la bufanda, y Kai tenia sometido a Tala por el cuello de la chaqueta.

− Kai. − Lo llamo Rei. − Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

− ¡Kai! − Le llamo de nuevo, pero al ver que este estaba muy ocupado sofocando a Tala, comenzó a irritarse.

− ¡Hiwatari Kai! − Grito Rei, haciendo que Kai dejara de apretar el cuello de Tala, y este abandonara su intento de ahorcar a Kai con su propia bufanda.

Bryan ahora si se sorprendió bastante por la actitud del chino, pero imagino que su estado de humor se debía al problema que este tenia con lo de su 'otro' yo.

− Amm…si Ian la cambio de lugar y la coloco en la antigua oficina de Boris, creyó que seria mas fácil acceder a la red usando el satélite de Biovolt.-

− ¡QUE DICES? − Dijo soltando a Tala.

− Si, bien, eso es lo que trataba de explicar a Kai. − Expresó Tala tratando de acomodarse la chaqueta. − Pero el señor 'Me desespera todo' no me dejo terminar de hablar, y solo se limito a descargar su frustración en mí. − Termino de decir Tala y empezando a salir del lugar. − Bien. Vamos. De seguro Ian ya la tiene listo el aparato. −

Los chicos avanzaron por los pasillos de la Abadía Balkov, para dirigirse a la oficina del antiguo dirigente de esta, Boris Balkov. Llegaron a la parte alta del lugar, y entraron a una lujosa oficina; en la parte de enfrente se encontraba el escritorio, en donde esta Ian, y frente a el, una ostentosa computadora. Al fin podrían emprender la búsqueda del difamador de beyluchadores, y así, poder recuperar su dignidad y vivir como antes de que toda esta payasada iniciara.

− Y bien Ian¿ya esta lista? − Le pregunto Tala, acercándose al monitor para ver mejor que era lo que había hecho.

− Bueno, estaba algo bloqueada pero ya hice los cambios necesarios. Dijo Ian sonriendo ante su logro.

− ¿No habrás vuelto a hackear a los PPB cierto? − Dijo Tala sonriendo.

− Mmm…..algo así. −

− ¿hackear a los PPB¿Qué eso no es un crimen?− Pregunto Rei, empezaba a preocuparse ya que parecía que el aparato era más sofisticado de lo que el pensó.

− Naa. − Minimizo Bryan. − Ian ha vivido tanto tiempo en el crimen que ya cree que es legal. −

−…………………− Rei prefirió no preguntar mas.

− Me parece excelente Ian. − Dijo Tala, y luego volteo hacia Rei. − ¿Quieres empezar kot? −

− He…..si claro….. − Exclamo dudoso Rei.

……………………

Abadía Balkov, 1:49 a.m.

− Rei. − Llamo Kai.

Pero no hubo contestación alguna.

− Rei…….si no recuerdas como es que entraste a esa pagina no hay problema, lo intentaremos mañana………−

Le dijo Kai a un frustrado Rei, que al parecer, con toda la confusión en casa de Takao, y el hecho de que Kai destruyera la pc de este……pues……Rei no supo como encontrar de nuevo la pagina que había desatado todo el problema. Según recordaba, primero había entrado al foro de la BBA, luego siguió un link a una página que llevo lo a otra pagina y esta a otra…… (No les ha pasado, que encuentran una pagina gracias a Link's de otros Link's y luego uno no sabe ni como llego ahí XD) Ya era bastante tarde y no habían logrado ningún avance. Así que con el pequeño bloque mental de Rei, pues, no llegarían a nada, mejor seria dejarlo para el día siguiente y tal vez después de un merecido descanso las cosas marcharan mejor.

− Vamos Rei, es tarde. −

− De acuerdo. − Se rindió el neko, poniendo los ojitos llorosos.

Habitación de Voltaire **_Kai_** Hiwatari, 2:03 a.m.

La luna iluminada a un par de jóvenes descansaban después de un 'agotador' día de trabajo, o mejor dicho de demostrarse cuanto se amaban…..por segunda vez en el día. El bicolor descansaba sobre su querido chino, mientras que este se dedicaba a acariciaba los suaves cabellos de Kai.

− Kai. −

− Hm. −

− Dime¿hubieses preferido que yo fuera chica? −

El bicolor se levanto de la comodidad del cuerpo de Rei, y apoyando su peso en los brazos, los coloco alrededor de la cabeza de Rei, y le miro a los ojos.

− Rei, escúchame bien, que no acostumbro a decir este tipo de cosas¿si? − Le pidió el bicolor de manera suave, a lo que Rei asintió.

− De quien yo, Kai Hiwatari, me enamore es de ti, Rei Kon, el ex miembro del equipo Baihuzu, el chico que dejo su hogar para mejorar su destreza en el Beyblade, quien lucho hasta el cansancio para recuperar a Byakko, y quien ha tenido la paciencia y fortaleza de permanecer a mi lado a pesar de mi carácter y además sin pedir nada a cambio, el de gatunos ojos dorados y de seductora sonrisa, **_ese_** el es **_chico_** del que me enamore…..no de una chiquilla llorona que unas tontas ilusas inventaron para molestar, o por falta de una vida que atender…. − Dijo Kai mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado, y después le dedicaba una de las sonrisas exclusivas para Rei.

− ¿Estas seguro de querer estar conmigo Kai¿Aun y cuando sabes que yo no puedo darte una familia? − Murmuro Rei dejando que su cabello cubriera sus ojos.

− Gato tonto…….− Le reprimió Kai. − ¡Por supuesto que deseo estar contigo! Mi intención es tenerte conmigo el resto de mi vida, que me prepares el desayuno, me entregues las delicias de tu cuerpo, y cuando estemos viejos, tú serás quien empuje mi silla de ruedas…..− Termino Kai besando a Rei. Fue un beso suave, tranquilo, una delicada caricia para demostrarle a su amado kot lo que no sabía explicar con palabras.

− Kai… − Suspiró Rei. − ¡Por eso te amo tanto! − Grito abrazando enérgicamente a Kai, y quedando sobre él, lo lleno de besos en el rostro. − ¡Yo también quiero estar siempre contigo Kai! − Expresó Rei sonriendo como solo el puede hacerlo.

− Te prometo que arreglaremos todo este asunto Rei, y luego nos tomaremos unas merecidas vacaciones¿de acuerdo? −

− ¡De acuerdo! −

− Bien¡ahora tendrás que pagarme la desvelada! − Le dijo Kai mientras empezaba a besarlo…….

5:59 a.m. Antes oficina de Boris Balkov…… Ahora, Centro de Reunión de la FAA…….O mejor dicho del Frente Anti-Ámbar.

Tala se dirigía tranquilamente al lugar de reunión. Dio un gran bostezo y se tallo los ojos. Realmente era cansado tener que soportar a Bryan cuando este se niega a dormir, y aun más cuando quería hacer algo más que dormir. Ya luego habría tiempo para eso, pensó Tala al tiempo que sonreía para si mismo. Un rato después llego a la oficina y entro, solo para ver a Rei frente al computador, llevaba un par de gafas que lo hacían ver muy…..atractivo, y además vestía ropas tradicionales de Rusia. Había un chocolate caliente en el escritorio y parecía muy concentrado así que no le molesto. Cinco minutos después entro Kai, parecía desvelado, y no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

− Oye Kai¿que te sucedió, te ves cansado, como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche. − Pregunto Tala con una sonrisa picara.

− ¡Vete al diablo Tala! −

− ¡Oye¡Esa es la manera en que agradeces mi ayuda! − Bramo Tala.

− ¡Si mal no recuerdo, TU NO HAS HECHO NADA! −

− ¡Claro que SI, de no ser por nosotros a tu novio lo seguiran llamando chica!−

− ¿DE QUE HABLAS? TU NO HAS HECHO NADA¡Además, Rei es mas hombre que lA COSA QUE tu llamas Bryan!−

− ¡OYE NO METAS A BRYAN EN ESTO! −

− ¿A NO! Y QUE ME DICES DE LAS VEZ QUE LOS ENCONTRE…….−

− ¡La encontré! − Grito Rei interrumpiendo la discusión.

− ¿Encontraste que? − Le pregunto Kai.

− ¿Hablas de la pagina Rei? − Indago Tala.

− ………………..−

− ¿Rei? − Kai empezó a preocuparse del silencio de este.

− Si. −

− ¿Y bien? −

Rei los miro a los ojos, estaba muy perturbado, y solo dijo una palabra.

− China. −

_Continuará……. _

Bueno, he aquí mi pequeña obra maestra! XD Quien sabe, a lo mejor y me animo a escribir mas .U

Fans del KaixRei y del BryanxTala, espero no decepcionarlos Por favor dejen Reviews, y si quieren unirse, entren en el profile, entre mas seamos mejor¡¡HAY QUE DEFENDER A REI KON!

**Sayonara! **

_Can't go back _

_No place to go back to _

_Life is lost, Flowers fall _

_If it's all dreams _

_Now wake me up _

_If it's all real _

_Just kill me... _

_Yoshiki, X Japan _

* * *

Revs contestados por la comu

Gabz:gracias! esperamos leerte por aquí!

H.fanel.K: gracias por tu apoyo!

Nadryl:Exacto no hay que feminizar a ningún personaje! te anexaremos a la lista, gracias por apoyar!

Kote M. Hiwatari: ya estás anotada espera tu cap gracias por el apoyo!

Auras Hayumi: Gracias! poronto te asignamos un cap!

Zelshamada: Gracias te anexaremos y si quueires puedes contar con alguno de nosotros como Beta Reader!

Asuka Hao: gracias! aquí la cont!

The life is a dream: Gracias! esperamos te guste este cap también.

**recuerden que pueden unirse y escribir o solo ser anexados a la lista de apoyo, especifíquen eso en su rev, si? gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: a nosotros no nos pertenece beyblade!

**pairings**: KaixRei BryanxYuri

**Warining**: M o sea lemmon y demás!

**Summary**: Rei navegando por el internet se da cuenta que algunas personas lo están confundiendo con chica y le llaman "ámbar" por lo tanto decide iniciar una campaña para recuperar si digindad

**Notas**: ver profile por favor NO SE ADMITEN FLAMES si estás a favor de feminizar al neko por favor abandona... gracias  
¡profile actualizado! es muy importante que te des una vuelta por él!

* * *

¡Nasss people!... antes que nada perdón por la tardanza! (creo que me tarde ¿o no?.), a pos… como sea…  
dado como buena adoradora del Neko y el Yaoi que soy no podía faltar mi aporte en este proyecto, que por cierto agradezco a quienes me invitaron a formar parte, y de paso divertirme al hacerlo… bueno creo que la mayoría ya conoce mi punto de vista sobre este tema y si no… pues no pienso cansarles con ello (n.n) la cuestión es que si estoy participando en este **Fic Interactivo** es porque comparto las opiniones de los demás autores y ojala este capitulo este a la altura de los anteriores… bueno eso es todo…

--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--

_Cáp. 4.- Más… ¿aliados?_

By: NeKoT

Sus dorados ojos, aun escépticos, volvieron a posarse en la pantalla de la computadora para verificar la información que había obtenido después de horas de desvelo y preocupación… y si, no había equivocación, la dirección que la pantalla de plasma le mostraba correspondía a una región de China, Fujian en la frontera con Hong Kong, así que ese era el nuevo destino de su viaje…

"- Kai…- musito con un tono casi suplicante

"- Hn… partiremos en unas horas- informo mirando su reloj, ya pronto darían las seis treinta de la mañana- después del medio día..- especifico su respuesta

"- Gracias…- sonrió realmente contento y acercándose a su koi le beso fugazmente la mejilla como agradecimiento por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, los labios del bicolor también esbozaron una diminuta sonrisa por el acto animado de su kot- es mejor que me vaya a asear…- con la sonrisa aun impresa en su rostro se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando repentinamente la mano de su ruso le detuvo sujetándole del antebrazo, giro su cabeza con duda tallada en su expresión…

"- ¿Dónde vas?.- cuestiono frunciendo su entrecejo

"- ¿eh?.. ¿a bañarme?.- respondió con un tono divertido, Hiwatari resoplo plantándose frente al rostro asiático, sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla levemente sonrosada y con una gran suavidad le retiro los lentes que portaba…

"- Y dime… ¿acaso piensas bañarte sin mi?.- pregunto besándole la punta de la nariz

"- Jé… no se donde tengo la cabeza- se excuso cortando con la poca distancia que sus labios separaba, un vehemente beso se suscito rápidamente entre ellos…

"- ejehm… hay publico- expresó el taheño desviando su mirada de aquellos dos que frente suyo se besaban ávidamente- oigan… ténganme un poco de respeto- exclamo cuando sus azulinos ojos volvieron a posarse en aquella escena…

"- largo- manifestó el bicolor rompiendo con su jugoso beso

"- ustedes son los que deberían salir… están quebrantando la virginidad de este lugar- se defendió cruzando sus brazos…

"- LARGO- bramo nuevamente el oji-rojos lanzándole lo que tenia a su alcance, las gafas de Rei, las cuales pasaron rozando el rostro del pelirrojo y fueron a estrellarse contra la pared…

"- esta bien, esta bien ya comprendí…- se dio media vuelta encauzándose a la puerta- Tsk… no acepta ni una miserable broma… que amargado…- balbuceo mientras abandonaba el recinto…

"- y Yuriy…- hablo Hiwatari logrando que Ivanov detuviera sus pasos para mirarle por sobre su hombro- que no te golpee la puerta el trasero al salir- manifestó para posteriormente cerrar la puerta de un azote, un '¡oye!.' Se escucho al otro lado de esta logrando que Kai riera breve y maliciosamente- ¿en que estábamos?..- volvió a dirigir su atención a su minino que tenia la vista puesta en el suelo- ¿Rei?..- le llamo

"- mis lentes…- se lamentaba mirando los vidrios rotos

"- te comprare unos nuevos- abogo sosteniéndole entre sus brazos…

"- para que me los rompas de nuevo… no gracias- le dirigió una mirada recelosa

"- esta bien… lo siento- le apretó más entre sus brazos, besando su cuello- ¿me perdonas?.- indago mordisqueando su piel…

"- como no hacerlo…- gimió levemente- pero en compensación, vas a tener que restregarme la espalda…- se aparto de los brazos captores y se dirigió a la salida…

"_la espalda no será lo único que te restregaré…" _sonrió lascivamente mientras caminaba tras el oji-dorado…

Ya reunidos pasada la hora del almuerzo los rusos y el oriental se ponían de acuerdo en los detalles restantes para llevar a cabo su 'misión'…

"- ya avise a los pilotos, el avión estará listo en una hora aproximadamente…- informo Ian con su nasal voz

"- bien, entonces a esa hora partimos- manifestó complacido Hiwatari con una seria mueca

"- y… ¿ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros?.- indago Kon a los dos rusos que le miraban con una sombría expresión

"- ¡pero por supuesto!.- exclamo Kuznetzov con una ligera sonrisa- no todos los días puedo ver a Kai tan disgustado-

"- e incluso hasta podríamos ver un asesinato- aporto el pelirrojo riendo brevemente

"- créanme que harán algo más que ver un asesinato… ¡participaran en el si no se dejan de estupideces!.- se exalto el bicolor, los otros dos rieron satisfechos por enfadar más a este…

A la hora indicada nuevamente el jet privado de la familia Hiwatari estaba listo para partir a su nuevo destino, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el oeste mientras la nave atravesaba velozmente los cielos, en cuestión de horas ya sobrevolaban el río Amur, que conectaba ambos países (Rusia y China), la populosa ciudad de Hong Kong fue el lugar designado para el arribo de tan formidable aparato… el aeropuerto les recibió y, tal como lo habían solicitado, un deslumbrante automóvil les espero a las afueras del mismo…

Un sonoro bostezo dejo escapar entre sus dedos, que inútilmente trataron de amortiguarlo, el cansancio ya le tenia apresado entre sus garras y no era el único pues sus tres acompañantes mostraban los mismos síntomas, pero claro que ninguno de ellos lo iba a demostrarlo tan abiertamente, mas el silencio que se había desatado dentro del vehículo era la clara muestra del agotamiento en aquellos obstinados soviéticos…

"- muero de sueño…- comento un hecho tan visible para los tres chicos que voltearon a observarle

"- ya pronto llegaremos- comunico, no obstante nuevamente el chino soltó otro bostezo y se recargo en el hombro de su chico cerrando sus orbes…

"- me avisas… cuando lleguemos…- su voz casi era un susurro

"- claro…- le respondió mientras le rodeaba con su brazo por los hombros dándole mayor comodidad al adormilado chico, quien al sentir aquella agradable caricia se acurruco lo mejor que pudo, sonriendo es que al fin durmió…

"- ¿no es tierno?.- manifestó suavemente el pelirrojo a su compañero que a un lado suyo viajaba

"- tanto… que creo vomitar- contesto satíricamente Kuznetzov, su camarada rió tenuemente ante su comentario…

"- idiotas…- musito el bicolor a los dos sentados delante suyo…

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, los ojos azules voltearon su mirada a la ventana y contemplaron las calles casi desiertas de la populosa ciudad de China, los faroles encendidos y la escasez de vegetación la hacían ver como una metrópoli bastante avanzada o, por el contrario, bastante abandonada… de todas formas no estaban ahí para un tour ni mucho menos, la razón era averiguar la dichosa difamación para con el kot y el motivo de su compañía era el simple hecho de salir un poco de aburrida monotonía y estaba por demás seguro compartir aquel argumento con su compañero peli-lavanda…

El reloj marco las diez de la noche cuando sus pasos se plantaron frente a la recepción del gran hotel en el que se hospedarían, su apellido fue dado y de inmediato los condujeron a las habitaciones previamente reservadas, ambas puertas frente a frente…

"- hasta mañana- despidió el oriental con una sonrisa a los dos rusos que con una diminuta sonrisa le devolvieron la cortesía…

Ya dentro de la habitación, Rei fue directamente en búsqueda de la recamara para así poder dormir, por fin, en una cama tal y como la gente normal… se lanzo de lleno sobre el colchón y resoplando dio la aprobación a la suavidad de la misma, Kai fue a recostarse al otro extremo mientras que el chino al sentirlo se dirigió gateando a su encuentro, se acomodo sobre su pecho y sonrió al sentir como su koi le acariciaba las finas hebras de su cabeza…

"- he estado pensando…- hablo repentinamente logrando captar la atención de su neko- ¿no seria de mucha ayuda que llamaras a los Bai Fu Zu?..-

"- ¿huh?. ¿y someterme a sus burlas?.. no gracias…- movió su cabeza negativamente para dar énfasis a su respuesta…

"- pero entre más seamos ¿no resultaría más fácil?.- abogo el bicolor- además nadie que aprecie su vida osaría a burlarse de ti en frente mío…-

"- Uyyy que novio más temible tengo…- sonrió acomodándose nuevamente sobre el torso de Hiwatari

"- ¡Já!. Para que veas…- retomo la tarea de acariciarle el cabello

"- pues siendo así… de acuerdo, los llamare mañana por la mañana…- acepto con una no muy convencida expresión que no fue notada por Kai, sin embargo rápidamente le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie, se dirigió al baño y ahí se aseo utilizando los menesteres desechables que el hotel tenia, cepillo sus dientes y lavo por completo su rostro… para ese momento Hiwatari entro dentro el pequeño cuarto en sus interiores, se acerco al lavado e hizo lo mismo, el chino espero a que terminara para acercársele por detrás y con sus brazos rodearle por la cintura y reposar sus labios en la espalda de este, Kai apoyo sus manos en el mueble de cerámica sonriendo por los besos que comenzaron a esparcirse por su piel…

El calido aliento chocaba sobre su desnudez estremeciéndole, los finos labios continuaron explorando su dorso y las perspicaces manos adentrándose en sus boxers por la parte frontal, un gemido soltó al percibir como rozaban con su miembro, roces que pronto se convirtieron en caricias, caricias en toques, toques en estímulos… y ya para ese entonces, su boca se rompía en gemidos inútilmente reprimidos… aquellas apiñonadas manos comenzaron a acariciarle por separado, una ocupaba su parte baja mientras la otra recorría firmemente su pecho, pellizcando sus erectos pezones… el calor en el cuarto del baño aumento sofocándole, su respiración se hizo pesada y la excitación de su cuerpo visible…

"- Rei…- jadeo su nombre, mientras que sus manos se posaron sobre las de su chino haciendo que lo soltara… viro en su sitio y rodeo con sus brazos al oriental besándole con gran fogosidad, sus níveas manos buscaron los broches en las ropas ajenas y con rapidez comenzó a desvestirlo…

…Sus manos buscaron en la mayólica pared el pomo del agua y la giro cuando la encontró… un chorro de calido liquido comenzó a mojar sus cuerpos aun unidos por el nexo de sus bocas, las manos de ambos masajeaban con brusquedad por la tez contraria dejando tenues marcas rojizas que pronto desaparecían, sus piernas se enroscaban debido al espacio reducido de la ducha y sus excitaciones constantemente entraban en contacto…

Recargo su cuerpo sobre el de su koibito logrando que retrocediera y se pegara contra la helada loza, un gemido soltó al sentir el frío muro tocar su espalda… sus labios al verse separados de los otro iniciaron un descenso por la apiñonada piel deteniéndose en su cuello, donde con afanosos besos degustaba del sabor oriental, al igual que sus manos se posaban en los redondos glúteos apretujándolos contra si mismo sintiendo la suavidad y firmeza de estos…

"- Kai…- gimió friccionando los hombros del bicolor, mas un grito ahogado emitió cortando sus suspiros cuando sintió como era invadido por dos dedos ajenos, que intempestivamente se removían dentro suyo, sus labios nuevamente fueron apresados impidiéndole formular algún quejido, la lengua de Hiwatari se adentro bruscamente dentro su boca iniciando una batalla dentro la misma mientras sus manos ahora repasaban una y otra vez la espalda de este… los intrusos dentro de su cuerpo salieron y pudo percibir como aquellas manos ahora se posaban en sus glúteos para luego posarse en sus muslos… sus labios volvieron a separase…

"- ayúdame ¿quieres?...- le susurro en su oído mordiendo y lamiendo su sensitiva oreja… el chino asintió dificultosamente girándose en su lugar, en el cual haciéndose espacio, se inclino levemente y ayudándose por sus manos dejo al aire su apetitoso trasero… Kai se arrodillo tras suyo donde con sus labios comenzó a recorrerle y con su lengua a lubricarle el pequeño orificio mientras sus manos recorrían la demás piel expuesta… Rei comenzaba a deshacerse en sonoros gemidos a la par que una de sus manos masturbaba su erecto sexo… la lengua del bicolor comenzó un ascenso en línea recta llegando a posar sus labios en el cuello de su minino, sus manos dejaron de toquetearle para aferrarse de las caderas de este y su miembro buscaba el acceso al cuerpo de Rei…

"- ¡Kaiiii!..- su labios se partieron en un chillido cuando su cuerpo fue penetrado por completo, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y sus manos se aferraron de la pared rasguñándola, el tórrido aliento de Hiwatari golpeaba reiteradamente su piel encrespada extasiándolo más… segundos necesitaron para el acoplamiento de sus cuerpos y el movimiento iniciado por las caderas del oriental dieron luz verde para las embestidas casi desesperadas del peli-azul… minutos de desenfrenado movimiento se suscito dentro de la ducha que aun vertía sobre sus pieles el agua caliente humedeciendo aun más su ardiente encuentro, el vapor inundo el lugar y el sonido de sus gemidos complementaba gloriosamente el ambiente, la excitación fue en aumento hasta que la cúspide de la misma llego haciéndolos verter su preciado liquido interno… Kai dentro de Rei y Rei en las manos expertas de Kai… respiraron agitadamente por un par de minutos, hasta que sus organismos se calmaron, enderezaron sus cuerpos y parándose de frente volvieron a unirse en un arrebatador abrazo complementado por un delicioso beso, apartaron sus bocas y se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios, se bañaron juntos y vistiendo sus respectivas pijamas se acomodaron en la amplia cama… los brazos de Kai le rodearon posesivamente, como cada noche, mientras que Rei se acurrucaba entre estos como de costumbre, el sueño de inmediato les abarroto haciéndoles caer en un sopor intenso…

La mañana en el hotel fue algo agitada, dado que sus hermosos sueños fueron cortados bruscamente por el golpeteo de la puerta, aquel par de ojos comenzaron a abrirse, primero desenfocados y luego enfadados, gruño algunas blasfemias y maldiciones para el imbecil que los molestaba, sintió entre sus brazos el otro cuerpo también comenzaba a reaccionar ante el alboroto y besando su frente se puso de pie antes de que lo despertaran completamente…

Se acerco hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta de un brusco movimiento… sus ojos se agudizaron al verlo ahí parado con otra mueca de desagrado, estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando sintió al otro chico detrás suyo bostezando…

"- ¿Quién es?...- le pregunto este se giro y le sonrió a medias

"- un idiota que se cree reloj despertador- contesto volviendo a dirigir su furibunda mirada al oji-carmín

"- ¿a quien crees que le dices idiota?..- siseo endurando sus facciones

"- al que esta parado frente a mi…- respondió mirándolo fijamente

"- aquí el único idiota, estúpido animal eres vos… zángano- completo la sarta de insultos

"- eh… ¡ya tranquilícense los dos!.- exclamo el pelirrojo enérgicamente, los otros dos rusos volvieron a mirarse entre si para luego voltearse el rostro al mismo tiempo mientras adoptaban aquella postura de brazos cruzados- cuando tendrán pensado madurar…- musito para si mismo moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza, hasta que recordó algo- y Kai… ¿Qué te trae tan temprano?.- indago acercándose hasta la puerta, los ojos lavandas también se enfocaron en el bicolor…

"- ¿temprano?...- repitió el oji-rojos mirando a sus paisanos- ¿temprano?... ¡Idiota que no te has fijado la hora!.. ¡Son casi las DOCE del medio día, holgazán!.- estallo de rabia…

"- Ahhh…- sonrió nerviosamente, la hora los había pisado…

"- ¡vístanse de inmediato!.- continuo con su griterío- ¡el vehículo estará aquí en una hora!.-

"- ¿acaso ya iremos para Fujian?.- pregunto confundido el taheño

"- no, iremos primero a la aldea de los Bai Fu Zu- informó

"- ¿y eso?.-

"- talvez nos sean de ayuda…- fue todo lo que se limito a decir

"- ¿Qué?. ¿acaso no bastamos nosotros?.- cuestiono indignado Ivanov

"- ¿quieres que conteste a ello?.- contesto torciendo una sonrisa

"- ¿para que hora dijiste?.- soltó una risilla nerviosa…

Hiwatari bufo cansado y dándose la vuelta dejo a sus camaradas parados en la puerta… bajo los escalones y se dirigió a la estancia del hotel donde el chino lo esperaba con su usual sonrisa, el bicolor le miro y también le dirigió una tenue sonrisita…

"- ¿Qué sucede?.- le pregunto al verle un tanto irritado

"- nada… solo un típico día con Kuznetzov e Ivanov- se encogió de hombros

"- ahhh… ya entiendo- sonrió aun más- que te parece si vamos comer y a dar un paseo en lo que llega el transporte…- le sugirió, el ruso asintió levemente y juntos se dirigieron a la salida del hotel…

Ya dentro del vehículo, un Ford Explorer todo terreno, solo les tomaría veinte minutos hacer el recorrido entre los montes, un viaje que por lo regular tomaba treinta minutos en bus, y llegar a la famosa aldea natal del oji-dorado quien se sentía algo contento por ver de nuevo a su entrañable gente y sin embargo algo nervioso por saber lo que le dirían cuando se enteraran del problema que lo aquejaba, las burlas eran algo previsto así que ya se estaba preparando para ello… un bostezo emitido por el pelirrojo atrajo su atención…

"- ¿no dormiste bien Yuriy?.- pregunto a modo de hacer conversación…

"- lo que pasa es que nos levantaron muy groseramente esta mañana- se apresuro a contestar el oji-lavanda

"- es que son unos completos indolentes ustedes dos- intervino Hiwatari con su estoica pose

"- ¿y que?... estábamos cansados…- refuto- o es que acaso ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden tener 'actividad nocturna'?.- rápidamente las mejillas de los presentes se tornaron rojas

"- Bryan…- le nombro el taheño golpeándole con su codo- calladito…- le aconsejo cuando obtuvo su atención…

"- Ya bueno…- se cruzo de brazos hundiéndose en el asiento…

"- ya llegamos Señores- anunció de pronto el chofer del vehículo, las vistas de los pasajeros se pegaron a los vidrios avistando los cultivos de arroz, los campos de sembradíos y los rostros de los aldeanos… la sonrisa de Rei se agrando al regresar a 'casa'

"- ¡Mira Yuriy!.- exclamo el peli-lavanda apuntando con su dedo- una Reserva Felina- acoto con mofa…

"- yo nunca había estado en una!.- apoyo a su camarada en la broma

"- Ja-ja muy graciosos los dos- contesto el oriental frunciendo su entrecejo, los otros dos rieron brevemente y Hiwatari tampoco pudo reprimir una risilla- ¿tu también?.- se dirigió a este

"- ¿Dónde desean que los deje?.- la voz del conductor atrajo la atención de los viajeros

"- deje que yo le indico…- se ofreció el peli-negro dando los datos necesarios, y un par de minutos más fueron necesarios para que, por fin, bajaran del vehículo… Hiwatari dio instrucciones para que los recogieran a las cinco de la tarde y la vagoneta partió dejándolos en las remotas profundidades de las montañas de China…

"- espérenme aquí… iré a hablar con el patriarca-

"- ¿no seria que mejor vayamos todos Rei?.- pregunto el pelirrojo

"- es que… se pone un poco irritante con las visitas de los extraños- argumento y sin decir más se encamino a la cabaña del mayor…

Mientras los tres rusos no paraban de ver con fisgoneo a su alrededor y es que, por lo menos para dos de ellos, era la primera vez que visitaban tal lugar y tanto la fachada de las casas como la vestimenta misma de los aldeanos era algo que atraía completamente su curiosidad y, al igual que ellos, los pobladores de la villa pensaban lo mismo tras verles detenidamente por entre las ventanas de sus viviendas o al pasar por las arenosas calles… después de unos minutos comenzaron asentirse como bichos raros ante todas aquellas indagadoras miradas felinas…

"- ¡chicos!.- les llamo la voz del oji-ambarino que hasta ellos se acercaba- vamos… el patriarca quiere conocerlos- sonrió, los tres rusos suspiraron aliviados de no tener que lidiar con las miradas curiosas…

Siguieron al peli-negro por unos cuantos metros más hasta que este se paro fuera de la choza algo descuidada, toco la puerta de bambú y de inmediato una figura conocida les atendió…

"- ¡Ah! Hola- les sonrió la muchacha

"- Hola- contesto solamente Yuriy ya que Kuznetzov como siempre se mantenía impasible y el bicolor, en su vida, jamás seria amable con la gata rosada…

"- vamos pasen…- insto abriéndoles la puerta, los tres rusos ingresaron seguidos de Rei

"- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?.- pregunto suavemente el bicolor a su chico chino

"- estaba de visita, Kevin también esta aquí- contesto también en voz baja, Hiwatari emitió un gruñido…

"- Bienvenidos- exclamo cordialmente el anciano de la aldea al ver ingresar a los muchachos extranjeros- Rei me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, las ganas de conocerlos me invadieron…- los tres chicos hicieron una leve reverencia como contestación- pero vamos… no se queden ahí parados, siéntense que están en su casa…- les sonrió, todos los presentes obedecieron- Mariah has el favor de servirles un té a nuestros invitados…- la chiquilla asintió retirándose de inmediato- pero díganme ¿Qué motivo les impulsa ha hacer un viaje hasta acá, tan lejos?.-

"- pues… bueno…- hablo el chino- la verdad es que venia a hablar con los chicos para pedirles un favor…-

"- ¿y puedo preguntar que favor?.- la curiosidad del anciano se acrecentaba al igual que en el pequeño peli-verde que aunque no hubiese dicho palabra alguna sus ojos brillaban de emoción ante una posible aventura…

"- preferiría que estuviesen todos lo chicos antes de contarles…- arguyo puesto que si iban a burlarse de él que lo hicieran en un solo momento y ya…

"- pero Lee y Gary ahora están en Hong Kong haciendo los mandados- intervino el chiquillo chino

"- es verdad… aunque ya deberían haber vuelto…- agrego Mariah ingresando con una bandeja en sus manos, se dirigió a cada uno de los puestos dejando sobre la mesa un jarro con un aromático liquido, creyó escuchar un gruñido salir de labios del ruso bicolor cuando se le acerco pero lo ignoro, ya estaba acostumbrada a la forma grosera de actuar de este- pero cuéntanos a nosotros Rei…- pidió dejando la taza frente a este, el chino le sonrió como agradecimiento…

"- si, dinos…- secundo Kevin con inquietud- después nosotros podemos contárselo a Lee…- los ojos dorados se posaron sobre los de los rusos quines se encogieron de hombros, luego se enfoco en las orbes de sus paisanos y los vio rebosantes en curiosidad, resoplo…

"- pues verán…- inicio su relato de forma veloz, los detalles los dejaría para después y solo les comunico la parte más importante "localizar a la promotora del rumor" y hacer que se retracte de ello públicamente, las risas se dejaron oír una vez que hubiese terminado de contar, incluso el octogenario reía de forma discreta- ya me lo esperaba…- susurro agachando su cabeza levemente avergonzado…

"- ¿es enserio?...- pregunto la china entre carcajadas

"- Hai…- asintió lánguidamente

"- debe ser una broma…- continuaba el chiquillo mientras se sujetaba la panza por la copiosa risa…

"- no lo es…- volvía a contestar con serenidad y las risas volvieron a estallar

"- ya… guarden silencio- exclamo el anciano recuperando por completo su pasividad- no se burlen de la desdicha ajena…-

"- Tsk… si él también se estaba riendo- comento el pelirrojo al peli-lavanda de su lado, este asintió como contestación

"- todos son unos idiotas…- balbuceo Hiwatari sorbiendo de su té, tratando de no exasperarse demasiado y cometer una atrocidad…

"- ¿y que es lo que pueden hacer los muchachos por ti, Rei?.- el aludido levanto la mirada avistando el rugoso rostro del patriarca…

"- pues…- con tanto jolgorio a costa suya ya no sabia ni que era lo que había ido a pedir, estaba algo decaído por no decir fastidiado con todo lo que ahora le ocurría y todo por una muchacha que no sabia medir sus palabras, pero ya vería cuando la encontrara…

"- deje que yo les explique…- se ofreció el taheño al ver la apatía que ahora el semblante del kot evidenciaba, Rei le agradeció infinitamente por su oportuna intervención y dando una excusa cualquiera se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse, Kai estuvo a punto de seguirle mas la mano de Kuznetzov le retuvo…

"- deja que se despeje un poco…- le aconsejo, el otro asintió y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento…

Afuera el oji-dorado emitió un prolongado suspiro al sentir aquel olor característico de las montañas, aquel olor a tierra húmeda aunado a la mezcla de aromas frutales y demás… era tan agradable estar de nuevo en 'casa', era muy bueno visitar de nuevo aquellas tierras tan suyas… estiro sus brazos hacia arriba encorvando ligeramente su espalda hacia atrás, volvió a resoplar y encaminándose por las semi-vacías calles se dirigió a su antigua vivienda…

Su cama, su velador, su mesita, sus sillas, su hornilla… todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, talvez un poco polvoriento pero nada había sido movido de su lugar, se acerco a su mesita de noche y abriendo uno de sus cajones extrajo una vieja fotografía suya cuando era aun un niño, sonrió al verse a si mismo tan alegre e inocente… _"que tiempos aquellos…"_ pensó para luego reírse suavemente _"y ya hasta me oigo como un anciano…"_ sonrió contemplando aun la imagen en sus manos… mas de improvisto un golpe directo a sus piernas le hizo caer arrodillado y casi al instante una pierna se poso sobre su espalda presionándolo contra su cama a la par que sus brazos eran inmovilizados tras su espalda…

"- que demonios…- exclamo ladeando su rostro para avistar a su acometedor- Lee… maldito bastardo ¡suéltame!.- le grito

"- ¿Qué?.. si solo vine a saludarte…- sonrió tirando más de sus brazos, Rei gimió de dolor…

"- imbecil… ¡suéltame!.- volvió a exigirle

"- hum… la ciudad te ha puesto lento y sumiso…- comento sujetándole con una de sus manos las muñecas del otro apoyándola en su espalda, justo bajo su pierna, mientras su mano libre fue a asirse de los cabellos negruzcos de Kon- …en otras circunstancias no hubiese podido sorprenderte de este modo…- agrego inclinándose levemente para hablarle a su oído, el peso de este le apretó aun más contra el colchón…

"- olvidaba lo tramposo que eras… ¿acaso esta es la única forma en que puedes ganarme?. ¿Atacándome por detrás?…- hablo tratando de librarse del apresamiento, sin embargo la postura en la que se encontraba le resultaba sumamente difícil siquiera el moverse…

"- ¿sabes? Siempre soñé con poder 'atacarte' por detrás- rió maliciosamente en su oído…

"- imbecil… si tan solo pudiese moverme ya te habría sacado la mierda…-

"- pero no puedes… así que cállate, además aun debo cobrarme lo que me hiciste ese día de pesca…- jalo de los cabellos del chino para levantarle un poco su cabeza- y yo cobro todas mis deudas…- musito acercando su boca a la mejilla de Rei quien se desespero un poco por esa acción, sus ojos dorados comenzaron a buscar alguna cosa que le pudiese ayudar a librarse de aquel sujeto… sonrió levemente tras unos segundos…

"- si osas a poner tu asquerosa lengua sobre mis rostro… no me hago responsable de lo que te llegue a pasar…- manifestó con un tono amenazante

"- Hmp…- expreso con una ligera sonrisa para luego lamerle la mejilla en simple desafío, mas una mano posada sobre su cabeza le hizo sobresaltar…

"- por cierto… no creas que vine de visita yo solo…- agrando su sonrisa ante las asustadas orbes color miel y de inmediato le liberó, sin embargo antes de que se pudiese dar vuelta aquella mano le sujeto fuertemente del cabello para lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación del chino en tan solo un instante…

"- K-Kai…- tartamudeo cuando desde el suelo contemplo al acompañante del ex-líder de los Bai Fu Zu y parado junto a este al otro ruso de mayor o igual peligrosidad que el bicolor…

"- vaya, que estúpido…- musito Kuznetzov cruzándose de brazos y meneando la cabeza, sabia que Kai iba a descargar toda su rabia en aquel pobre incauto… y no se equivoco…

"- yo… Kai…- trataba de excusarse vanamente, los ojos escarlatas brillaban de rabia y eso asustaba demasiado al león que, poniéndose de pie, intentaba protegerse… de una patada en su costado el ruso nuevamente le mando al suelo, para seguir con la misma maniobra reiteradas veces… los ojos dorados le miraron algo asombrados, y es que no sabia como reaccionar, estaba conciente de que Lee se merecía aquella paliza mas ver la furia en su koibito le hacia temer de que este se propasara e hiciera alguna tontería por su causa…

"- ya pronto se cansara…- hablo el peli-lavanda tratando de tranquilizar al oji-ambarino y así fue… Kai detuvo sus patadas respirando furiosamente, se acuclillo hasta quedar a la altura de aquel oriental, cuando vio que no pretendía levantarse más, le sujeto del cabello he hizo que lo mirara a la cara…

"- no vuelvas… a tocarlo!.- bramo irasciblemente al adolorido chino que rodeaba con sus brazos su dorso, lugar donde fue golpeado, mientras sus orbes aun mantenían el miedo a las gemas de fuego que Hiwatari le mostraba este resoplo esbozando una torcida sonrisa, el cuerpo entero de Lee comenzó a temblar ante otra posible acometida- Hn… bueno- resoplo- veníamos a preguntarte algo… pero creo que Rei es quien debe hacerlo…- miro por sobre su hombro a su querido chico y con la mirada le indico que se acercara…

Rei estaba un poco impresionado por la forma de actuar del bicolor, sabia que este era serio, altivo, frío y temido mas esta había sido la primera vez que le había visto actuar de esa forma y ahora ya sabia el porque de aquellos adjetivos… Kuznetzov le dio un suave golpe en la espalda para sacarle de sus cavilaciones, le miro con sus orbes oro y luego miro una vez más a Kai que sostenía de los cabellos a Lee, sonrió levemente cuando recordó el motivo que había suscitado dicha confrontación y la forma como Kai le había ayudado, adoptando un semblante estoico se acerco a estos dos…

"- vamos Rei… dile a que viniste- porfió el bicolor soltando al 'león' de entre sus manos…

"- escucha bien, porque no lo repetiré…- hablo Kon con vos dura, se inclino para estar a la altura de ambos chicos- tú y los muchachos me van a acompañar a una pequeña 'expedicion' a Fujian, en busca de una tipeja que se las da de insidiosa… y van a ayudarme en todo lo que les diga, sin excusas, sin preguntas, sin reclamos ¿entiendes?..- Lee le observo un tanto desconcertado- Mariah y Kevin ya están informados y a ellos puedes preguntarle cualquier otro detalle… en tanto no te me acerques estamos bien…- los ojos miel se posaron en los dorados, luego en los rojos que parecían aun enardecidos para finalmente dejarlos en los lavandas que le miraban con malicia y burla, volvió a temblar ligeramente- ¿entendiste?.- se revirtió a exclamar el tigre, Lee asintió repetidas veces- muy bien… arreglare los detalles con los demás chicos, porque creo que necesitas descansar, te ves terrible…- sonrió poniéndose de pie, Kai le imito y rodeándole con su brazo por los hombros lo guío fuera de la cabaña… Bryan también los siguió mas antes de salir dirigió su mirada al maltrecho oriental…

"- Tsk… que denigrante, rebajarte de león a perro…- carcajeo durante su salida… Lee solo cerro sus ojos y agacho su cabeza avergonzado…

"- ¿estas bien?.- una vez fuera le pregunto el oji-carmín a su chino deteniendo su andanza para observarle minuciosamente por todo lado…

"- jejeje si estoy bien…- sonrió tomándole de la mano- gracias…- acoto, Hiwatari le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla…

"- ¡Puaj! búsquense una habitación- manifestó el oji-lavanda pasando por su lado

"- idiota- contesto Kai caminando detrás suyo aun sujeto de la mano de su koi

"- se tardaron…- reclamo Ivanov que ya los esperaba parado en la entrada de la casucha acompañado de la gata, el anciano, el mocoso aquel y el enorme oriental…

"- es que no me creerás lo que paso- expreso agitado el peli-lavanda

"- y bueno… ¿encontraron a Lee?.- pregunto el octogenario

"- ¿Eh?… si- contesto Kuznetzov- esta cien por ciento de acuerdo- sonrió torcidamente sin embargo nadie lo noto salvo su compañero pelirrojo

"- Oh bueno…- hablo el patriarca- entonces no veo motivo alguno para prohibirles su ayuda… tienen mi permiso- los chillidos de alegría por parte de los chiquillos, residentes del pueblo, no se hizo esperar…

Acordaron la hora de encuentro en Hong Kong, de donde luego partirían a Fujian para iniciar la pesquisa correspondiente, mientras que desde Rusia Ian los pondría al tanto de lo que fuese a suceder por internet y talvez averiguar el lugar exacto de donde venia la conexión principal y el origen de tal enredo…

A las cinco el vehículo estuvo, tal como fue instruido, estacionado en el mismo lugar en que los había dejado… abordaron previamente dado los detalles necesarios y regresaron de nuevo al elegantísimo hotel de la urbe China… en el camino Bryan relato lo ocurrido a Yuriy quien se lamento por haberse perdido tan magnifico espectáculo…

"- ya quieren callarse de una vez…- gruño el bicolor, el asiático de ojos dorados sonreía ampliamente

"- por cierto Kai… ¿Cómo supieron donde estaba?.-

"- Ahhh, pues veras kot- hablo el taheño- cuando llego el enorme chino…-

"- Gary- corrigió Kon

"- si, si… Gary, cuando llego él la cosa rosa…-

"- Mariah-

"- ¿me vas a dejar continuar?.- se cruzo de brazos molesto por las interrupciones, Rei resoplo asintiendo- pues cuando llego ese chino la gata le pregunto por Lee y este le dijo que había ido a ver porque la puerta de la casa de Rei estaba abierta…- el oriental asintió comprendiendo- la cosa rosa se ofreció a buscarlos pero Kai dijo que iría él a buscarlos y se llevo a Bryan, mientras yo me quedaba a entretener a tus paisanos… como veras, creo que fue movido por los celos ¿es que acaso nunca cambiara?.. no se como lo soportas…-

"- estas hablando demás…- advirtió el bicolor

"- Agh!... como sea, eso fue lo que paso…- finalizo dirigiendo una mirada fastidiada a Hiwatari- aunque… la próxima vez iré yo, no quiero perderme otro espectáculo de el 'abominable Kai de las montañas'- rió sonoramente acompañado del peli-lavanda…

"- Ivanov…- siseo el oji-rojos no obstante se calmo cuando sintió su mano ser apresada por la de su compañero, poso los ojos sobre este…

"- gracias…- le susurro seguido de una gran sonrisa, Hiwatari apretó su agarre como contestación…

Ahora ya estaba todo listo… al día siguiente llegarían los Bai Fu Zu para ayudarle en su cometido, y con suerte, no tendrían más complicaciones o al menos eso esperaban…

--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--

¡Jé!.. creo que me extralimite un poco (largo ¿verdad?.) y eso que era aun más largo solo que por ahorrar espacio tuve que acortar el lemmon (no me golpeen x.X) y a todo esto… ¿Por qué meti lemmon?.. pues fácil¡porque soy yo!.. jajaja o apoco creyeron que no lo haría?.. ya ni que… como habrán notado la idea me surgio al leer el capitulo dos (sobre los recuerdos de Rei) y me imagine una linda golpiza a Lee, bueno dado que ese no es mi campo espero que haya sido comprensible mi redacción, hum… gracias a las que me dieron su ayuda con ciertos detalles que me dejaron algo trancada… bueno creo que ya no me queda nada más que decir… salvo **"¡continúen apoyándonos con sus reviews!.." **es todo… C-you…

**:..: NeKoT :..:**

"_Hanarereba hanareru hodo, itosgii hito da to kizuku… Motoreba motomeru hodo ni, setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart…"  
(Cuanto más te alejas, más hieres a las personas que aprecias… Cuanto más te persigo, más mi corazón siente la cruel distancia…)_

* * *

Rika no miko: okas ya estás en la lista ojalá y te animes a escribir gracias por leer!

H.fanel.K: gracias por el rev, ya estás en la lista si quieres escribir tmb sería genial!

Kainekito: okay tomamos pues que escribirás! Gracias por el rev!

Addanight: Claro seria genial que alguien como tú escriba! Ya taz!

Shiroi Tsuki: oye buen puento pero te contestaremos en el profile ¿vale? Gracias por el rev.

Naomi Hiwatari Kon: Naomi tu ya estás desde el principio P

Auras Hayumi: que bueno que sigas dejando rev no desesperéis que pronto tendrás tu cap.

The life is a dream: gracias por el rev, y espero te hayas percatado que te anexamos ya

Kiri Miyamoto: claro que estamos encantados que se unan! Solo espera un cap! Gracias!

Kote M. Hiwatari: ya estás niña, gracias por el apoyo!

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: te agregamos a la lista de apoyo ojalá tmb quieras escribir gracias!

**por favor recuerden especificar, si nos hacen el favor de dejar un rev, si solo apoyan o desan escribir! gracias, spasivo, thanks, arigatô!**


	5. Chapter 5

**El Honor del Tigre**

Disclaimer: a nosotros no nos pertenece Beyblade! De ser a si ya hubiésemos demandado! XD

pairings: KaixRei, BryanxTala y demás que vayamos inventando!

Warining: M o sea lemmon y demás!

Summary: Rei navegando por el internet se da cuenta que algunas personas lo están confundiendo con chica y le llaman "ámbar" por lo tanto decide iniciar una campaña para recuperar si dignidad.

* * *

Hola! Me presento, soy Addanight y estoy aquí porque es mi turno de dar mi contribución a este proyecto y defender la hombría de nuestro muy amado, adorado y terriblemente sexy kot. Es horrible que quieran transformarlo en mujer. Es un insulto para los amantes del YAOI y Shounen Ai. En mi opinión el amor es amor y punto. Así que no lo olviden,

REI ES HOMBRE!

Los que hayan leído algo mío antes ya saben como escribo, pero a los que no, les advierto que me gusta contar la historia desde distintos puntos de vista, así que no se sorprendan por los cambios de POV.

Sin más delirio mío, les presento el Capítulo 5.

--------------------------------------

**El Honor del Tigre **

**Capítulo 5: No soy un Santo **

Por Addanight

Con todo listo para el viaje, los dos idiotas, mi precioso kot y yo, nos dirigimos de regreso al hotel. Agradezco enormemente que el vehículo haya regresado por nosotros porque si no, la reserva felina hubiera tenido un espécimen menos. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no hubiera sido una gran pérdida. Por ahora, mi gatito descansa en mis brazos creo que tanta humillación le agotó. Pobre kot. ¡Estúpida Loca! En cuanto encuentre a la responsable de poner a mi Rei en esta situación, le arrancaré la cabeza, la partiré en trocitos, la meteré en una botella y luego la arrojaré al mar. Muy bien, ya me tranquilicé. No pienso hacerle eso a la tipeja. No, no es porque no se lo merezca, sino por mí. Amo demasiado a Kon y no pienso pasar el resto de mis días en prisión, lejos de mi neko, sólo porque una niña sin vida cree que la hombría de mi pareja es cosa de juego.

Pero por supuesto que no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, el responsable pagará por lo que hizo. No puedo matarla, pero seguro que ya se me ocurrirá algún creativo tormento que la lleve al borde de la muerte. Pero que conste que no he dicho que la dejaré cruzar dicha línea. Además, si se muere¿cómo se supone que tome venganza? Torturar a un cadáver no es divertido, se los digo por experiencia. Bueno, en realidad, yo nunca lo he intentado, pero cierto pelilavanda me comentó que como los muertos ya no sienten tratar de hacerles sufrir es un tanto difícil. Y pues la tortura sin sufrimiento pierde todo su encanto.

El vehículo en que viajamos comienza a disminuir su paso indicándome que hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Sin decir una palabra, tomo a mi bello pelinegro en brazos y me dispongo a llevar a mi hermoso y adormilado ángel moreno a nuestra habitación, o más específicamente a la cama. Mmm…llevar a mi kot a la cama, si no estuviera agotado por culpa de esos imbéciles gatos, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de tornar realidad mis pensamientos. ¿Qué esperaban? Fantasear con mi koi es divertido, pero tenerlo realmente, es simplemente…perfecto.

Por eso no soporto que una desconocida le haga esto. ¿Qué sabe ella de Rei! Nada, absolutamente nada. Si quiere saber de él tendría que preguntarle al mismo chino o a mí. Seguro que hasta Takao podría decirle que Rei Kon, no es ninguna débil ni inocente damisela en peligro que necesita que todo el mundo cuide de ella. Mi Rei no es para nada como esa tonta Ámbar. Es verdad que mi gatito se esmera por verse bien, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una chica. Además, el hecho de que yo busque protegerlo, no significa que lo necesite.

¿Quién es Rei Kon? Rei Kon es un chico que tiene la capacidad de responder ante cualquier circunstancia. Puede ser: cariñoso, cuando está conmigo; comprensivo, cuando alguno de los chicos tiene problemas; mandón, cuando alguien debe poner orden; fuerte, cuando lo molestan; tierno, cuando se lo propone; paternal, cuando los muchachos lo requieren; elegante, cuando lo desea; posesivo, cuando se me acercan demasiado; y una fiera, cuando la cama es el campo de batalla. En fin, mi gatito es una persona muy completa, un joven que puede ser tan fuerte como la situación lo amerite. Siendo él alguien tan bueno, no me cabe en la cabeza que quieran cambiarlo. Yo sé que no soportaría que se convirtiera en Ámbar. ¿Por qué? Porque aunque nuestra relación sería bien vista por la sociedad, él no sería el dueño de mi corazón. Amar es querer a la persona tal como es, y yo amo a Rei, con todas sus enormes virtudes y sus pequeños defectos.

Llegando por fin a la habitación, coloco a mi neko en la cama y durante unos segundos lo veo acurrucarse. Quizá debería despertarlo ya que no cenó nada. Pero al dirigir mi mirada hacia él, cambio de opinión. No soy capaz de perturbar su descanso. Lo mejor será que le deje descansar. Además, aún es temprano, quizá al rato despierte para comer. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que mejor iré a buscar algo de comer y a verificar que todo esté listo para mañana. Entre más rápido lleguemos a Fujian, más cerca estaremos de la difamadora y entre más pronto la encontremos, más pronto podremos darnos unas deliciosas vacaciones. Me pregunto a donde querrá ir mi minino. Supongo que a alguna cálida playa, o algo así, no creo convencerlo de que vayamos a un lugar frío, después de todo, es un fiel amante del calor. Mmm…calor. Más vale que me vaya antes de que mis pensamientos me lleven a despertar a mi neko. Estúpida calentura. Sin más que hacer, salgo de la habitación, hasta que mi vista se fija en la persona frente a mí, Yura, y mis ojos miran inquisidoramente esa extraña sonrisa suya.

Algunas horas han pasado desde que me marché, pero ahora me encuentro nuevamente ante la habitación de mi kot. Los dos estúpidos vienen conmigo. Todavía no puedo creer que me convencieran de jugar Ping Pong con ellos. Peor aún, no puedo creer que me hayan derrotado y si perder es malo, es aún peor lidiando con alguien con un ego tan grande como el de Ivanov. Con pesadez me interno dentro de la habitación y admiro a mi lindo y despierto koi. Sus ojos dorados me miran con cariño, al tiempo que tomo asiento en la cama. Odio perder. No lo soporto, pero supongo que no se puede ser perfecto.

"¿Sucede algo?" cuestiona mi adorado neko.

"No es nada." Respondo tratando de que no note mi tristeza. Después de todo, es totalmente inmaduro que me sienta mal por haber perdido en un juego tan tonto.

"Te ves un poco… triste." Menciona mientras yo evado su mirada.

"Ya te dije que no es nada." Agrego tratando de contestarle de forma cortés, después de todo, Rei no se merece mis desplantes.

"¿En serio? Pues yo creo que "nada", es más bien algo. Algo a lo que sin duda quiero ponerle remedio yo mismo." Dice mi chino en un tono totalmente… ¿seductor?

_ATENCIÓN: YAOI – LEMMON WARNING. Así es gente, me lo pidieron tanto, que tuve que complacerles, así que aquí está mi lemmon. Como ven, el título dice POV alternado, lo cual significa que cada personaje irá contando su versión de la misma situación al mismo tiempo. Espero no se enreden :) Si a alguien no le agrada el lemmon (Cosa que dudo ¬¬U), sólo salte esta parte y busque el anuncio del fin del lemmon. _

-----POV Alternado-----

Mis doradas orbes se fijan en la sexy figura de mi capitán. Todo su ser se sobresalta al escuchar el tono de mi voz. Dirigiéndome hacia la espalda del bicolor, le rodeo la cintura con los brazos, mientras mi rostro se recarga sobre uno de sus hombros. Mis labios inmediatamente empiezan a deslizarse suavemente a lo largo de la parte posterior de su cuello. Unos leves suspiros escapan de sus labios al tiempo que mis manos abandonan su cintura y se dirigen hacia los botones de la camisa, con el único propósito de deshacerse de dicha prenda. Uno a uno, empiezo a desabrochar los botones, sin recibir ni una sola queja de mi ruso.

Aún un poco confundido, siento el cuerpo de mi neko abrazarme por la espalda y yo, sin decir una palabra, me permito disfrutar de esa calidez que sólo él sabe darme. Un suave cosquilleo hace vibrar mis sentidos al sentir los húmedos labios de mi amante posarse sobre mi cuello. Sus caricias se desplazan sin un rumbo fijo a lo largo de mi cuello, en una mágica aleatoriedad que semeja una perfecta sinfonía. Como si cada sitio hubiera sido creado precisamente para recibir ese beso. Cerrando los ojos, me olvido del mundo y me concentro en lo único que realmente me importa en este momento, mi muy lindo kot.

Las rojizas orbes de mi compañero se ocultan bajo sus párpados en tanto que su cuerpo se relaja y se dedica a disfrutar de las sensaciones que mis toques le causan. Terminando por fin de desabrochar los botones, empiezo a deslizar la camisa de mi koi a lo largo de sus fuertes y varoniles brazos, con la única intención de deshacerme de ella. Obviamente, mis labios no se han despegado de su ser ni por un segundo, sino que se dedican a degustar cada nueva área de piel expuesta. Mis sentidos enloquecen con su simple presencia. Claro que no es como si realmente estuviera esforzándome mucho por mantenerme bajo control. Con lentitud empiezo a moverme, buscando los labios de mi adorado Hiwatari.

Los dulces labios de Rei empiezan a descender a lo largo de mi espalda siguiendo primero el camino de mi columna, pero desviándose de vez en cuando, de modo que no quede ni un poro de mi piel que su boca no haya rozado. De un momento a otro, mis labios se encuentran con los de mi pelinegro. Mi lengua recorre gustosa cada parte de la boca del otro, extasiándose por el sin número de reacciones que esto causa en mi ser. Mi lengua comienza a presionarse con fuerza dentro de la cavidad como tratando de asegurarse de abarcarla toda, y negándose a permitir que el más mínimo rincón se escape a este dulce contacto.

Sin ser aún presa de la impaciencia, empujo al ojicarmín recostándole completamente sobre la cama, en tanto, que me coloco sobre él, con una de mis piernas de cada lado de su cintura y mis brazos a la altura de su cabeza. Bajando mi rostro ligeramente, continúo mi recorrido a través del dueño de Dranzer, sosteniendo con mis extremidades mi peso de modo que no esté recostado sobre él. Con el calor nublando mis sentidos, mis besos se vuelven más rápidos y lo que empezó como un delicado contacto, se ha tornado en una necesidad. Sin que mis labios abandonen los suyos mis manos me exigen acrecentar las divinas sensaciones, por lo que me recuesto sobre él, dándole a mis manos la oportunidad de recorrer su nívea piel. Con movimientos atropellados me encargo de deshacerme de las molestas ropas de mi pareja. Entonces escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Al levantar la vista y gracias a mi ventajosa posición, pude advertir al público que llegaba. Así que dirigiéndoles una sonrisa, regresé a mi intensa y divertida labor.

De pronto, mi Rei rompe nuestro beso y empieza a explorar mi cuerpo que tantas veces ha sido suyo, del mismo modo que él ha sido mío. Entre suspiros y frases de cariño, continuamos con nuestra actividad. Repentinamente mis ojos se abren ante la extraña sensación que en mí se hace presente. Mis ojos tratan de concentrarse en enfocar la habitación, algo sumamente difícil cuando se tiene a cierto tigre sobre él. Mi mirada se encuentra entonces con dos pares de orbes: unas bellas gemas azul ártico y otras lavandas. Sin darle tiempo a mi cerebro para reaccionar, mis manos se dedican a arrancar las ropas de mi muy malvado kot, que hasta ahora no se había despojado de ninguna de ellas, siendo que él no perdió tiempo en deshacerse de las mías.

Hábilmente, mi bicolor empieza a quitar mi ropa. Su placer se refleja en su rostro y yo sólo puedo buscar llevarlo aún más allá, deseando evitar que ese gesto de satisfacción se borre de sus facciones. Siento mi piel arder dentro de mí y buscar encontrarse con la suya con desesperación. La satisfacción se adueña de mi conciencia. Mi cuerpo se estremece con cada toque que me hace desear aún más. Probar algo más de esta perfecta droga que es su cuerpo. Siento su ser moverse ligeramente, pero yo le impido huir. De ningún modo voy a permitir que se marche ahora que mi miembro está más que despierto y en espera de su atención. Además, todo esto es su culpa, si no fuera tan celestial no tendríamos este problema.

Tratando de que alternemos posiciones, trato de que giremos sobre la cama; pero lo único que consigo es que ambos caigamos a la cama. Pero mi neko lejos de levantarse o mostrarse dolido, puesto que yo caí sobre él, sólo se encarga de que giremos nuevamente. Una vez más le veo sobre mí admirando ese afán posesivo que tiene cuando a mí se refiere. Esa mirada que me dice que me deja ser totalmente libre, porque sabe que sin importar en donde esté mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi mente, siempre estarán con él.

Con el deseo desplazándose por cada poro de mi piel me hinco y empiezo a acomodar al bicolor sobre mis piernas buscando su entrada. Mientras tanto, mis labios se entretienes mordisqueando sus pezones. Mi lengua también se une al juego y mi koi no puede sino gemir de gusto y deseo. Son tan contadas las veces en que hago esto, pero creo que no le molesta del todo que yo esté al mando. Levantando ligeramente las caderas de mi amante coloco mi miembro en su entrada y, tomándole desprevenido, lo introduzco en su entrenada. De inmediato una mueca de placer y dolor de adueña de él. Enseguida me dedico a regresar a besar su cuello.

Con los sentidos nublados y mi sentido de la ubicación totalmente perdido, siento el miembro Rei entrar en mí. Mi cuerpo no sabe si gritar de dolor ante la intromisión o morir de gusto por las sensaciones que sus caricias me provocan. Luego de unos minutos, siento mi cuerpo listo para una nueva penetración. Así que le miro a los ojos y le transmito el mensaje de que puede continuar. Las arremetidas no se hacen esperar. En tanto que mi koi se abre paso en mi interior con fuerza y deseo. Mi cuerpo solo desea que pase lo que pase no se detenga, porque esto es demasiado bueno para terminar. Mi miembro comienza a desesperarse también por la falta de atención. Es entonces que siento las hábiles manos de mi gatito empezar a presionarlo con fuerza. Sus dedos se deslizan a lo largo de él con trayéndome en cada roce una ola de cosquilleos y descargas eléctricas que se extienden con todo mi ser.

Con el miembro de Kai aún en mis manos continúo con las penetraciones, tratando de tocar ese punto que enloquece al bicolor. Y al escuchar mi nombre en sus dulces labios entre mezclados con su grito de placer, sé que lo he logrado. Luego de otra sesión de arremetidas siento mi miembro arder y verter la blanquecina sustancia dentro de mi koi. Su cuerpo se relaja al sentir como su esencia también se derrama sobre nosotros. Y así, totalmente agotado, su respiración busca controlarse. Mi olfato se deleita con el picante olor que nuestras esencias desprenden y tomándole con cuidado en mis brazos le llevo a la cama pidiendo a nuestros espectadores con la mirada que cierren la puerta al salir. Para cuando coloco al bicolor en nuestro lecho. La puerta ya se ha cerrado.

_FIN DEL LEMMON _

"¿Rei?" cuestiono cansado fijando mis orbes en él.

"hm" es la única respuesta que recibe. Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con él últimamente.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Pregunto mirando a mi tigre con dulzura.

"Porque te hacía falta. Y yo tenía ganas de recordarte que eres mío." Digo divertido al ver la expresión del rostro del ruso al escuchar mis palabras.

"Ya sabes que soy tuyo, del mismo modo que tú eres mío." Agrego con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

"Lo sé, pero me pareció divertido hacerlo con testigos." Cuestiono al tiempo que espero por su reacción.

"¿Testigos?" Pregunto confundido mirando al pelinegro. Es entonces que la visión de aquellos ojos lavandas y azules durante nuestra pequeña "fiesta" vuelve a mí.

"No me digas que… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" Pregunto al entender que esos dos estúpidos vieron toda nuestra entrega en primera fila.

"¿Para qué? Hubieras interrumpido el momento y nos la estábamos pasando muy bien." Digo despreocupadamente en tanto que juego con mis negros cabellos.

"Pero esos estúpidos son unos pervertidos. ¿Qué van a pensar de tí?" Cuestiono mirando al oriental.

"¿Pues qué van a pensar? Que no soy un santo." Respondo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Me consta que no lo eres." Le digo a mi chinito mientras le beso con dulzura.

"Ya sabes que soy tan bueno o tan malo como quiera ser." Me dice mi kot con un tono de voz que me enciende. Presiento que esta noche de pasión aún no termina.

-----Cambio de POV-----

La mañana llegó pronto y como siempre, yo desperté en los fuertes brazos de mi ex capitán. ¡Vaya qué hemos hecho el amor estos días! Bueno, supongo que se debe a que nunca había necesitado que me demostrara su cariño tan constantemente. Aunque creo que también debe tener algo con que ambos somos adictos a poseernos. Ahora nos encontramos ya en un vehículo viajando hacia Fujian. Por ahora, solo cuento con la compañía de los tres rusos, puesto que mi antiguo equipo nos alcanzará ya en nuestro destino. Seguro recuerdan que en un principio el plan era vernos en el hotel con los Bai Fu Zu para ponernos de acuerdo, pero digamos que hubo un cambio de planes. No sé si deba comentar esto, pero Kai se negó rotundamente a que viajaran con nosotros. No hay que ser un genio para saber el motivo de dicha acción. Así que acordamos que nos encontraremos en Fujian.

Unos extraños sonidos me sacan de mis pensamientos. Lentamente retiro mi cabeza del hombro de mi koi, donde hasta ese momento había estado recargada. Pero al girar mi rostro hacia el asiento trasero un intenso color carmín se apodera de mi piel en tanto que todo mi cuerpo se congela. Otros leves suspiros se dejan oír. Maldito yo y mis sentidos super desarrollados. Sin ser capaz de quitarles la vista de encima, mis ojos observan como el pelirrojo desliza sus manos a lo largo del pelilavanda. A su favor, debo decir que son hábiles. ¿Cómo es posible que puedan hacerlo en la parte trasera del vehículo sin llamar la atención de Kai? Pero el gusto no les duró mucho, ya que una voz rompió su concentración.

"Son el colmo. ¿No se levantaron tarde hoy, de nuevo, porque ayer tuvieron actividad?" pregunta mi ojicarmín.

"Bueno sí, pero es que Bry es deliciosamente adictivo, no puedes culparme." Trata de defenderse Ivanov mientras sus manos se deslizan a lo largo del pelilavanda.

"Dejen eso, o ahorita mismo detengo el vehículo y los arrojo a la calle." Amenaza mi chico.

"Eso no es justo. Ustedes se la pasaron maravillosamente ayer. Nos dieron un gran espectáculo. Pero regresando al tema, danos cinco minutos. ¿Qué te parece?" pide el pelirrojo.

"De ningún modo." Contesta Hiwatari inmediatamente.

"Oh, Vamos Kai¿Qué tanto pueden hacer en cinco minutos?" le digo y con una sola de mis sonrisas, Kai ha accedido a la petición del ojiazul con desagrado.

_ATENCIÓN: YAOI WARNING-LEMMON EXPRESS. __Otro? O.O Pues sí! De algún modo tenía que compensar la espera. Digamos que es un bono extra XD. _

Las manos de Bryan se deslizan con cuidado sobre la perfecta figura de Ivanov. Al tiempo que su pierna roza con deseo las extremidades inferiores de Yura. El pelilavanda se lanza con prisa sobre el pelirrojo y empieza a besar su pecho, deleitándose con cada caricia. Recorriéndole como si esta fuera la última vez que va a tocarlo. Un segundo. ¿A qué hora se desnudaron? Ni idea. La última vez que los vi aún estaban vestidos. Para cuando mis ojos regresan a la escena, el pelirrojo se prepara para recibir dentro de el a su amante. Separándose ligeramente de su chico el ruso deja ver su erecto miembro. ¡Wow! Jamás pensé que el sádico ruso estuviera tan bien.

El ojiazul se coloca ahora sobre el pelilavanda. Cientos de frases de cariño son intercambiadas, al tiempo que las manos de Yuriy se deleitan con la bien marcada figura de su amante. Su lengua prueba su sudor como si del más exquisito manjar se tratara. Sin esperar más el pelirrojo coloca su entrada sobre el miembro de su amante, y de un solo golpe lo introduce en su ser. Inmediatamente la respiración del dueño de Wolborg se acelera. Sus ojos toman un curioso brillo, mientras al sentir la calidez del otro dentro de sí, sus lenguas juegan en la boca del otro.

Ambos se ven tan completos y sobre todo felices. ¡Nanda! Siempre había deseado saber como lucía Kuznetzov complacido, pero debo decir que esto está más allá de mis expectativas. ¡Jamás había visto en su rostro tanta paz. Créanme que si yo tuviera las sensuales caderas de su ruso sobre mí la tranquilidad no sería un adjetivo que describiera mi situación. Aunque sin duda el placer si lo sería. ¿Quién diría que la figura del pelirrojo era así? Siempre había creído que su cuerpo sería muy delicado, pero no es así. Su cuerpo tiene sus músculos bien formados, claro que no tanto como los de su pareja. Sus piernas están divinamente torneadas y se unen con facilidad al cuerpo del ojilavanda.

Los suspiros aumentan de intensidad. De algún modo se las arreglan para que el pelirrojo pueda entrar al pelilavanda. Sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a la intromisión, el ojiazul entra y sale de él ignorando los gritos de dolor del otro, que lejos de molesto se ve… ¿Complacido? Jajaja, de algún modo siempre creí que era un masoquista sin remedio. Algunos segundos después los gritos del sádico ruso son reemplazados por el nombre de su amante dicho con dulzura y pasión. Y luego de un suspiro de total éxtasis el olor tan característico del semen inunda el ambiente.

_FIN DEL LEMMON _

¡Por Kami! Todavía no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer todo eso en cinco minutos? Supongo que son los años de experiencia. Menos mal que el coche está polarizado, porque si no hubieran dado un espectáculo X X X gratis. Kai no luce muy complacido, pero sé que en el fondo, los efectos de nuestra noche de pasión aún no se le han pasado. Para la hora de la comida, ya nos encontrábamos en Fujian, o más específicamente, en su capital Fuzhou. Nuestro transporte avanza entre las concurridas calles de la orbe china con dirección a nuestro hotel.

Mis ojos se fijan entonces en nuestro destino el Fuzhou Lakeside hotel. Un grande y carísimo hotel a orillas de un lago. Este lugar no solo cuenta con 18 restaurantes de distintos estilos, sino con alberca, cancha de tenis, sauna y salón para jugar bolos. Además de una gran cantidad de tiendas. Mirando con asombro la preciosa vista que el lago le da al lugar, mi mente regresa nuevamente al motivo de nuestro viaje preguntándose cómo será aquella a la que busco. No lo sé, pero tengan la certeza de que en cuanto la encuentre, va a saber quién es en realidad Rei Kon.

--------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno, ese fue mi capítulo. Todos los que deseen lincharme, pues lástima porque no viven en mi ciudad :P. Por favor no olviden dejar su opinión. Si aún no son parte de este proyecto, permítanme invitarles a participar, porque es sin duda una experiencia única. Además, recuerden que todo es a favor de una buena causa: defender al kot, así que no lo olviden.

REI ES HOMBRE!

Ojalá que les haya gustado el capi y que no se hayan enredado mucho con los POV's. Si no les gustó el lemmon, dejenme decirles que es mi primer intento, así que no me maten. ;;

Cuídense

Addanight (Orgullosa miembro del F.A.A o Frente Anti-Ámbar)

También aprovecho para hacerle promoción a las crónicas Kai X Rei. Una serie de one shoots de esta pareja que estoy haciendo junto con Kaei Kon, Akire777 y Nekot.

VIVA EL KAI X REI!


End file.
